Christopher Ayres
|birthplace = Richmond, Virginia, U.S. |family = Greg Ayres (brother) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Writer |first_appearance = Kino's Journey |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 2003-present |status = Occasionally Active }}Christopher Owen Ayres (born May 16, 1965, in Richmond, Virginia) is an American voice actor, ADR Director, and Script Writer at Seraphim Digital and Sentai Filmworks for English versions of Japanese anime series. He has also been a voice actor for FUNimation, OkraTron 5000 and New Generation Pictures. He is the older brother of Greg Ayres. He is best known for his roles as Frieza in Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball Super, Kei Kurono from Gantz, Prince Soma from Black Butler and Shingen Takeda from the Sengoku Basara series. Biography Ayres got his start in voice acting at ADV Films on Kino's Journey as an extra. Chris has since gone onto voicing in many productions by ADV and soon expanding to FUNimation's talent pool; not only as a voice actor, but as a voice director and script writer. Ayres won the 2012 Staff Choice Award for Best Male Vocal Performance in an Anime Title in a Supporting Role as Frieza in Dragon Ball Z Kai at the 1st Annual BTVA Voice Acting Awards. In 2017, Ayres was diagnosed with advanced COPD and final stage emphysema. This illness has kept him from voice acting since March of that year. A fundraiser launched in November of that year raised over $38,000 of a $25,000 goal in fan donations for Ayres' medical expenses. Daman Mills has been filling in as Ayres' understudy as Frieza in Dragon Ball Super on the condition should he be too ill to perform or something worse occur. In November 2019, it had been announced that Ayres had successfully undergone a double lung transplant. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Evil Commander (ep. 26), Hontwarl Captain (eps. 51-52), Galacferatu Minion (ep. 53), Commander Klikenstein (ep. 57), Reporter (ep. 62), Commander Bluefang (ep. 65), Sub Captain Santo (ep. 78), Additional Voices *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Lynn Kaifun, Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Ushio, Boy 2 (ep. 33) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Demon Spectator (ep. 49) (Blu-Ray Remaster) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Miki (ep. 7) (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Johnny, Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Atsunobu Hayashimizu, Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Mike Abbot (ep. 34), Charlie (eps. 38-39), Mr. Patrova (ep. 39), Performer (ep. 39), Billy (eps. 43-44), Troupe Leader (ep. 45) *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Sniper (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Kei Kurono *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Jihou (ep. 6), Inumaru (ep. 10), Informant (ep. 12) *''Air'' (2005) - Attacker (ep. 7), Guards (ep. 8), Monk Soldier C (ep. 8), Pursuer (ep. 8), Monk (ep. 9), Priest (ep. 9), Soldier (ep. 9) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Chōji Suitengu, Takeshi (ep. 17) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer, Butler (ep. 3), Noble B (ep. 18) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Nanto *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Makoto Daimonji *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Elder (ep. 6), Morris (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Renge's Father (ep. 4) *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Takahito Komagusu *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Prince Soma Asman Kadar *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Frieza *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Duke Everlue (eps. 3-4) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Raven *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Prince Soma Asman Kadar *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Li *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) - Yoshioka (eps. 10 & 12), Male Astronaut (ep. 11) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Corset *''Another'' (2012) - Yousuke Sakakibara *''Beyond the Boundary'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Gatchaman Crowds'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Daidara, Bandit (ep. 10), Bill (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Frieza *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Takeda Shingen *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Frieza (FUNimation Dub) *''Gatchaman Crowds insight'' (2015) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Cujo (ADV Dub) *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Commander (ep. 7), Operator (ep. 7) *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Johnny Anime Films *''Gatchaman: The Movie'' (1978) - Hontwarl Captain *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Garuga / Yasha (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Sergei Ovchinnikov *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Elder (Sentai Dub) *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' (2013) - Gaia Coalition Member *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Frieza *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Frieza Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Frieza Voice Director *Another *Beyond the Boundary Writer *Another Trivia *He is also known for Mock Combat for Cosplay panels at anime conventions. External Links *Chris Ayres at the Internet Movie Database *Chris Ayres at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital